


The Fall

by slytherakin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Just short and simple Johnlock feels, M/M, Reichenbach feels for Jaaawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherakin/pseuds/slytherakin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's feelings after Sherlock's death and Sherlock's reply to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> It was in our Afro-Asian Literature class and we were told to work on a parody of Omar Khayyam's Quatrain XI (Fitzgerald's version) and make a reply to that version. So, I came up with this one. 
> 
> Have a Reichenbach feels.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :)
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK AND ITS CHARACTERS.

**The Fall**

 

 

John:

 

     A nightmare every night in my dreams

     A coat, a scarf, and Thou

     In my memories bringing me heartache,

     Oh, Sherlock, I was so alone and I owe you so much.

 

 

 

Sherlock's reply:

 

     Forgive me - for the pain, the suffering, and the hurt you've been through

     But I had to because I love you, and

     It was all for you

     Please don't be sad for I am here

     Please wait for me for I'll be back

     And, my dear John, we will see each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> John's part actually was the parody of Omar Khayyam's Quatrain XI. I changed some words and made a Johnlock version of it. Then, with that I made a reply to John that was said by Sherlock.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading it even though it was just short and simple.
> 
> Again, don't forget to leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
